This invention relates to automobile seats and more particularly to an automobile seat having a retractable protective covering.
Automobile seats, and in particular seats having vinyl, leather or other non-fabric coverings, when exposed to the sun for long periods of time can become extremely hot even to the point of burning an occupant who sits on the seat after such exposure. Also, certain seat covering materials when exposed to high temperatures caused by exposure to the sun can permanently change shape. Further, the ultraviolet rays of the sun can cause certain coverings, including fabrics, to permanently fade and change color.
Also, parcels and packages placed on the seat, as well as the clothing of persons, can be dirty or soiled which can be transferred to the seat resulting in soil and stain marks.
Heretofore, seat protection has been provided through special fabrics and the application of special soil and stain resistant materials. Some of these materials also provide some protection against fading due to ultraviolet rays of the sun. For the most part, however, the best protection against the effects of the sun is afforded by physically covering the seat. Protection against stain and soil marks by covering the seat, heretofore, has been accomplished by using any readily available item, such as a towel, rag, package or other article within reach or carried within the vehicle.